


Attention

by Jillfox221



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillfox221/pseuds/Jillfox221
Summary: PWP basically. Kirk and McCoy get into a bit of trouble while on shore leave. Spock's not pleased.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Attention

The first indicator that he's had a great night makes itself known as soon as he opens his eyes, unless of course the room was designed to spin in such a disorienting manner, which he doubts. The second is the giant fur ball now residing where his tongue used to be, not a pleasant sensation really, bit like chewing on a tribble and not something he'd recommend. Alternately; the rolling nausea, aching limbs, and McCoy glaring down at him from across what looks, from his rather limited angle to be a cell, were even more encouraging signs.

Squinting up at McCoy from his prone position on the floor, Kirk tries to piece together his hazy memories of the previous night.

Drinking...check....more drinking...definitely....even more drinking....well come on, that's a given right – hell his head hurt.  
What else. He was sure he was missing something, and by the look being directed at him from McCoy it was something important.  
They had beamed down into the centre of Vegas Alpha, the most notorious shore leave destination on Delec 4, the place was a frenzy of pulsing sound and clashing colour – OK, maybe not something to think about right now. Shutting his eyes and grabbing at his stomach Kirk fights to keep his insides exactly where they should be, inside.  
“Serves you right,” McCoy seethes at a less than desirable decibel level. Kirk cringes and swiftly moves his hands from his stomach to his ears, “not so loud. Please.” Right, shore leave, bars, lots of bars, nothing unusual there, after all they both liked a drink or five. Details...where was the last place he could remember...oh yeah...the last place hadn't been a bar, it was a club, he can remember dancing. He was a killer dancer, no one could resist him when he started throwing some moves – Ah. “Oops.”

“Oops! Is that all you have to say?”

Opening his eyes Kirk looks sheepishly up at his lover, trying to project an air of innocence, which isn't an easy look to pull of you should know, it takes years of practice. “Aw now come on Bones it wasn't my fault, after all, you're the one who went all caveman and got us banged up.”  
OK, maybe he's got the look down pat but he really needs to work on what comes out of his mouth he decides, as he now finds himself up close and personnel with one angry looking doctor. Under any other circumstance he is certain that he would find this scenario quite exciting. Hell, who is he kidding, this is exciting.

McCoy kneels straddling his hips, hands planted firmly on either side of his head. “You were flirting Jim!” McCoy's voice is rough whether with anger or lust is anyone's guess, Kirk hopes for the latter but doesn't think he can get that lucky. Still there was no harm in trying, after all, lady luck seemed to like him.

“Now come on, if its got a pulse I flirt with it, even the warp core of the Enterprise gets a look in, it doesn't mean anything and you know it. So I have to wonder, what exactly got you all riled up this time?” Bucking his hips he lets a cocky grin grace his features at McCoy's soft gasp.

Unfortunately McCoy isn't going to let himself be so easily distracted. “His hands were on your ass, and no one else touches what's mine.” That last word was definitely growled out.

Kirk's breath hitches and his tongue darts out to lick his lips nervously. “Well that's not strictly true, is it?”  
He is staring deep into McCoy's eyes and therefore bares witness to the full glory of them dilating. It is a beautiful sight. Kirk rocks his hips a bit more, after all it can't hurt.

“You are incorrigible,” McCoy grumbles in a less than steady voice.

“But you love me?” Kirk shoots back.

McCoy makes him wait on his reply, taking his time to look him up and down, he can't suppress a slight shudder, “yeah, seems so.” Kirk doesn't hold back the smile that wants to burst forth and he thrills to see it reflected back at him in McCoy's eyes.

“So do you forgive me, or –” he pauses letting the silent void fill with anticipation, “do you want to punish me for my sins?”

Holding his breath he waits for McCoy's reply, unfortunately for one James T Kirk he didn't get the the opportunity to hear it.

From across the cell another voice replies instead. A voice that makes both Kirk and McCoy still instantly.  
“That task gentleman I believe is mine.”

Almost throwing McCoy off him, Kirk twists around to look at the man now standing in the open doorway. Not letting his nervousness show, he flashes the man a smile which would have had most mortals eating out of his hand.

“Hi Spock. Wanna join the party?”

His smile grows even wider at McCoy's groan of disbelief.  
**

Moving quickly and with purpose Spock makes his way through the Enterprise corridors heading for his quarters. Following him, both Kirk and McCoy try to make the rapid pace they are employing to keep up look as natural as possible. Kirk is profoundly grateful that many of his crew are off ship, as he would hate to be seen trailing after his first officer like some errant puppy.

As they draw closer to their destination the nervousness bubbling away in Kirk's stomach intensifies. Spock really looks pissed, for a Vulcan that is, and he had sure sounded pissed, if Kirk had interpreted the one sentence and extensive eyebrow communication correctly. Understandable though, given that this wasn't the first time that he and McCoy had needed to be bailed out while on shore leave, and they had been warned after all.

Kirk shoots a look at McCoy to see how he's faring with the current turn of events and finds a look of grim determination. Kirk can't tell if this is a good thing or not, after all would McCoy rat him out on his copious flirting in order to justify flooring half a dozen patrons and getting banged up...Kirk groans..., of course he would, he was so screwed.

As soon as the door swishes shut Kirk goes on the defence, or was that offence, after all his charm has been described as a weapon on no less than a dozen planets. Walking straight up to Spock and placing his hands on his shoulders, he leans in and gently kisses warm lips. He allows his fingers to work there way up the smooth skin of Spock's neck pulling the Vulcan in closer. If he can just distract him then maybe –

“You have got to be joking!”

Damn it! Detaching himself reluctantly from Spock, Kirk turns towards McCoy, “Damn it Bones I almost had him!” He hisses.

From his position leaning up against the wall, arms crossed in front of him McCoy rolls his eyes, “Jim you may be good, but you're not that good.”

“Indeed, your efforts though pleasant will not distract me from my duty.”

Kirk feels warm hands encircle his wrists and lets himself be drawn back to lean against the firm chest of his lover. He feels Spock's hot breath caress his ear. “I am afraid captain that you are in trouble.” Said captain lets out a frustrated whimper.

“Now I have your attention back on task, would you care to explain yourselves?” Kirk doesn't respond immediately, he looks across to McCoy and silently pleads with him not to rat him out. Come on Bones, help me out here. McCoy drops his arms and pushes away from the wall. Keeping his eyes locked on Kirk's he responds to Spock's question.

“It's a clichés I know, but it was just bad timing. We didn't start the fight and we sure as hell didn't finish it, we just got caught up and got caught.”

It was at times like these that Kirk envied McCoy. His ability to lie through his teeth without a single tell was impressive, never play poker with this man. He keeps it short and to the point, that's the key. He almost had Kirk believing him and he was there. It just remained to be seen whether Spock would buy it.

“You did not start the altercation?”

McCoy looks Spock squarely in the eye.

“Nope.”

Kirk feels his wrists released and almost falls flat on his ass as Spock moves away from him, he feels a sharp pang of regret at the loss of contact, but dares not look back at Spock else he give the lie away.

“In that case gentleman, if you will excuse me I must communicate with the surface.”

Kirk does turn to look at Spock after that statement, but not before shooting an anxious glance at McCoy.

“Why do you need to do that?” He tries to keep his tone level but is sure he's failed miserably.

“If you were not the perpetrators of this brawl then those who were must be caught and punished. I believe a review of the establishments security cameras should help in this endeavour.”

Kirk can't help it, he does something completely unmanly and squeaks. He hears McCoy swear behind him but Kirk keeps his eyes on Spock, he tries to swallow past the tribble sized lump in his throat and ask the obvious question, but can't find his voice. Thankfully McCoy takes over for him.

“You've already seen the damned thing haven't you?”

Spock's head tilts slightly to the side as he contemplates his answer.

“I have not. And now have no need to do so.”

Even as he feels all hope fade Kirk can't help but be amused at the expression on McCoy's face. It seemed that the good doctor was stuck between outrage, surprise and a grudging respect for Spock's deviousness. “Why you...sneaky.. green blooded bastard! I didn't know you had it in you.” Spock's eyebrow rises in puzzlement, “I do not follow, had what in me?” McCoy goes to explain but catches himself, “now don't start playing that game. You've been around Humans long enough to know what I mean.” The corner of Spock's mouth twitches, “indeed I have. I have also been around the two of you long enough to know precisely what transpired last night without the need to review anything.”

Spock turns his attention back to Kirk. “You were flirting,” a statement not a question. “You were both drunk,” Spock's gaze moves back to McCoy, “and you became jealous.” Neither man tries to dispute the facts, as they were both now resigned to being once again caught. It now just remained to be seen exactly what Spock had in mind for them. Glancing at McCoy, Kirk notes that he looks quietly confident. Smug git! Granted jealousy wasn't considered a damning crime by Spock, after all, if the Vulcan had been with them last night then Kirk would at this very moment be attempting to get his first off a murder charge. McCoy however wasn't home free yet. Communicating without words Kirk arches an eyebrow at his partner in crime and feels a smug satisfaction of his own when McCoy appears to tap into his train of thought. Yes, that's right. Spock isn't one to tolerate lies.

With nothing left to lose Kirk decides that now is as good a time as any to attempt some damage control. Spock looks less annoyed than Kirk might have expected him to be and actually appears somewhat amused by his antics.  
“Look guys I'm really sorry all right. I know I said that I'd try to tone back the flirting, but it's hard you know, it just happens. I mean can I help it if other people find me irresistible?” Neither McCoy nor Spock look impressed by this statement. That would be my foot and mouth disease taking control again then, so much for damage control.

“I must admit to some puzzlement at your behaviour,” Spock pauses before going on, “it would seem to suggest that you are no longer satisfied with your current relationships and that you are attempting to search out others. Is this your motivation?”

“No...no of course not,” Kirk splutters, shocked that Spock would think such a thing. He turns to McCoy, “you don't think that do you?” Before McCoy can answer Spock cuts in, “I fail to see any other reason for your behaviour, unless you were deliberately baiting the Doctor?” Kirk shoots a quick glance at McCoy before letting his eyes settle on the deck, “umm..I might have been doing that...sorry.”

“Talk about stating the damned obvious,” McCoy grumbles.

Walking up to Kirk, Spock places a finger under his chin and gently tilts his head until there eyes meet, “In that case it appears that my best course of action is to make sure that you get all the attention you crave.”

Kirk's pretty sure that his brain just exploded, that would explain why he offers no resistance when Spock takes a firm hold of his wrist and leads him over to the desk that sits prominently in the room. A hand placed in the small of his back encourages him to bend over and lean on the smooth surface that's completely devoid of clutter. Breath coming in short shallow gasps, Kirk squirms as his arousal grows. From somewhere behind him he hears Spock address McCoy.

“Doctor, would you please place yourself on the other side of the desk and hold Jim's wrists, as I do not believe that he will remain still.”

Kirk stunned by the request misses McCoy's reply, but as warm fingers wrap around his wrists it becomes apparent that it hadn't been a denial. Glancing up into the eyes of the man now holding him down, he moans at the sight of pure lust shining back at him. Distracted, he fidgets in an attempt to find a comfortable position, an exercise made more difficult by the restrictive jeans he's wearing.

His thoughts are focused back on his position as the hands around his wrists tighten, this is the only warning he gets before a sharp crack echoes through the room, causing him both to gasp and jump simultaneously. “What...?” Twisting as much as his bondage allows him Kirk tries to see what Spock is holding. “What was...,” Catching a glimpse of the long piece of wood Kirk's eyes widen in disbelief. “Why do you...what...where in the hell did you get an old Earth ruler from?”

Arching an eyebrow Spock answers him, “It was a gift. I am unsure from whom but there are several candidates. There was a note attached: A Ruler for a Rule Breaker. I did not understand it's meaning at the time, I now find myself enlightened”

Indignant and feeling slightly less confident about proceedings Kirk is not reassured by the sharp bark of laughter that emanates form his captor. Turning back he pierces McCoy with a glare that if not combined with the most glorious pout might have proven more effective in chastising his traitorous lover.

Bracing himself for the onslaught that is sure to come Kirk is surprised when all he feels is the gentle trailing of the ruler up and down the backs of his thighs. The sensation is somewhat pleasant and he finds himself relaxing slightly, all the time he can feel it he's safe. The subsequent removal of the gentle pressure warns him of the next impending strike.

A sharp sting somewhat dulled by the denim jeans he's wearing is swiftly followed by spreading heat, a heat that flows straight to his groin. Once again the ruler is rubbed lightly across his ass, the gentle touch setting his sensitised flesh tingling. This same pattern of strike and tease continues on for several repetitions, no one dares speak, no one wants to break the rhythm.

Frustration building Kirk squirms against the desk desperate for friction, he needs something, needs more.

Voice broken with desire Kirk pleads with Spock, “please..please...I need...I..want....Ah.”

Kirk's begging is interrupted by a sharp smack to the back of his legs.

“Please what Jim, what do you want?”

Kirk scrambles to find an answer, his thoughts unfocused, nothing more than a slave to the sensations he is feeling. “Any..thing pl..eas.e.”

Unable to see Spock, Kirk lifts his head to search out McCoy. The man looks about ready to burst, face flushed, breath coming in shallow gasps, his eyes two pools of black. Kirk loves those eyes, they were eyes you could get lost in, “Bones please.”

Another sharp crack and Kirk is arching his back, twisting in McCoy's grasp.

“Your full attention should be mine Jim,” Spock demands.

“Sorry...sorry...sorry..,” one word repeated is all Kirk can manage, his thoughts are too scrambled for anything more complicated, like sentences.

Above him McCoy growls, “For crying out loud man don't you think you've played with him long enough?”

Kirk jumps at the clatter of wood hitting the desk top not far from his head, looking around he takes a good look at the implement that has been torturing him. It doesn't look particularly evil, but then looks can be deceiving, take for example his first officer.

“Doctor unless you wish to address a medical concern you will remain silent,” Spock's tone is edged with steel.

McCoy looks about ready to argue but appears to think better of it, he obviously isn't quite ready yet to have Spock's full attention focused on him.

Kirk feels nimble fingers work the buttons of his jeans. As rough material is unceremoniously pulled down over his sore skin, the same material rubs temptingly over his aching cock. Pushing forward against the desk Kirk loses himself to the pleasure that is rapidly building inside him, until he is stilled by strong hands on his hips.

“If you achieve release I will be most displeased.” Spock sounds positively feral.

Breathing heavily Kirk wants to scream, he is so close and patience isn't one of his virtues. Hot hands move from his hips, one to the small of his back the other to reach over and pick up the ruler. Kirk once more looks up to McCoy, lower lip being worried by teeth and eyes wide. But McCoy is no longer looking at him, he is watching Spock. Kirk gets warning of the next impending strike before it comes, it is all there in McCoy's face, the slight widening of his eyes, the sharp intake of breath.

“Ow...ah,” the muscles in Kirk's arms bunch and tense as he tries to pull free from his bonds, but the doctor is strong and holds firm.

“You will moderate your flirting,” Spock commands.

“Yes...yes I promise,” Kirk manages to gasp out.

A second sharp crack on bare skin has Kirk up on his toes, “Oh....god.”

He feels the hand on his back move down and around to take a firm hold of his cock. This singular touch brings him so close to the edge he whimpers in panic, “No...no..too much...c..can't stop.”

The hand tightens sharply heading off certain disaster, Kirk can't make up his mind if he's grateful or not.

“You are sorry for your inappropriate behaviour?” Spock asks.

“Ye...YES – S..Sorry,” his voice hitches and breaks as another strike lands.

“Good. Then we shall finish this now.”

Kirk feels the hand on his cock start to pump him slowly and almost bites through his lip in an effort to keep control. “This is the fifth time that your flirting has directly landed you in trouble, therefore there will be five more strikes.” Shuddering with the exertion of maintaining control Kirk trembles as Spock leans into him, his hot breath playing across the back of his neck.

“You will keep control until the fifth strike,”Spock decrees.

Bracing himself as best he can, Kirk draws in a deep lung full of air and waits. He is not left to wait long.

“Ah....” The first strike bites low on his ass driving him forward, the pain tempered by the pleasure of Spock's hand on his cock.

“nngh...” The second in exactly the same spot has him trying to curl in on himself to escape the sting.

“Ow...ah...no – no please,” he begs. The third strike placed over the previous two extinguishes all pleasure causing him to writhe.

Kirk's confused. Why bother jerking him off if he was going to be denied release because he was in too much pain. The fiery sting was overloading his senses so that nothing else could –

“Oh,” and then it happens. A blazing all consuming heat starts to build, spreading swiftly from his ass to his cock. Once again he feels the pleasure pulsing through him and he makes a promise never to doubt Spock again.

“Fuck!” The forth strike now as expected lands on flaming skin and he rides out the pain, impatient for the heat that he now knows will follow. He's so close – one more, just one more –

“nngh...ahhhh.” As orgasm strips him of his last vestiges of control Kirk is vaguely aware of his wrists being released. Sliding down to his knees he grips the edge of the desk in an attempt to anchor himself, fearing that if he were to relinquish his grasp that he might fly apart.

Slowly small tendrils of control start to reassert themselves; his breathing begins to even out, his ability to hear is no longer dominated by the blood rushing through his ears, and his eyes, once held tightly closed are now tentatively opening. Drained, he isn't prepared for the sight that greets him.

Eyes scrunched tightly shut, hands balled into fists now supporting his weight, McCoy presents the perfect image of tortured bliss. Standing to his left Spock is whispering into his ear, one hand poised at the front of McCoy's jeans the other not visible from Kirk's position on his knees.

“I'm going to make your check-ups a living hell if you don't get on with it, you green blooded bastard.” McCoy declares, causing Kirk to jump at the sudden outburst.

Spock says something again too low for Kirk to hear, which is starting to become frustrating, and removes his hand from McCoy's jeans, “sorry...damn it...please,” the doctor whimpers.

Eyes sparkling with mischief, the only indication that the Vulcan was probably enjoying the doctors predicament far to much, Spock reaches forward and divests McCoy of his painfully restrictive clothing.

Kirk watches as McCoy bites his lip and takes shallow gasping breaths. Was this how he had looked only minutes earlier? Kirk wonders at McCoy's control, even now while recovering from his own orgasm he can feel renewed pleasure bubbling through him, how in the hell is McCoy able to hold out for so long.

A low deadly voice brings his attention back to Spock.

“You tried to deceive me.”

Flustered McCoy responds, “Yeah about that, that was a stu – Ah...ow.”  
Kirk flinches with McCoy as the ruler cracks down. Well that explains where Spock's other hand is. 

“That was a mistake,” Spock practically growls, bringing the ruler down again.

“MISTAKE...mistake. Damn well won't be doing that again, promise.” McCoy looks just about ready to shatter.

Taking a firm grip around McCoy's cock, Spock proceeds to draw out the most fascinating sounds from his captive. Kirk's entranced, he has never seen anything more stunning in his life and Kirk prides himself on having experienced a lot. Licking his lips he waits to see what Spock's next move will be.

“You will not come until given permission,” Spock declares.

McCoy whimpers but offers no protest.

The ruler cracks down once more and this time Kirk doesn't flinch, he keeps his eyes squarely on the dance playing out in front of him. After each crack of wood on flesh Spock's hand takes a lazy unhurried journey up and down McCoy's cock. He's playing the doctor as though he were a fine instrument, each moan, each whimper a note in a symphony of his own choosing.

“Christ...please,” McCoy is begging now, undone and desperate. “please...let me –

Spock delivers two more sharp blows to McCoy's ass then whispers in his ear, “come.”

McCoy stiffens, head thrown back and empties himself onto the desk. Spent he slumps forward panting hard. “Bloody hell man, were you trying to give me a damned heart attack?”

Kirk's eyes widen and he glances up to see how Spock will take that comment. His answer is straight forward enough.

“Ow, damn it! Will you stop that,” McCoy yelps as the ruler bites down on his ass once more.

Paying little attention to McCoy's grumbling that, 'he is perfectly comfortable where he is thank you very much', Spock proceeds to haul him back up onto his feet.

“I think gentleman that a shower would be advisable before we take our rest,” Spock observes.

Taking a firm grip on the desk Kirk uses it to drag himself upright and proceeds to pull of his sticky clothing, grinning he responds, “I think that's his subtle way of saying we stink Bones.”

“Well it's his own damned fault, so he can just put up with it for a bit,” McCoy grouses as he re-adjusts his own clothing “maybe then he wouldn't get so jealous.”

“I saw nothing that would engender such a response in me,” Spock looks slightly affronted that McCoy could think otherwise.

“Now come on you can't say –

Hang on a minute. Did he just say – Looking over to Kirk he waits to see if he picks up on what Spock has said.

“Saw nothing mister Spock. Didn't you say that you hadn't viewed the video. Or was that a 'lie'.”

Spock's back visibly stiffens and his chin tilts up slightly in deviance, “I do not lie.”

McCoy moves towards Spock slightly, “No Jim, he's not lying. He didn't review the video. As he said, he didn't have to,” looking more and more like a predator stalking his prey he continues, “he didn't have to because he'd already seen it all, live, and in glorious technicolor.” Moving right up into Spock's personnel space McCoy proceeds to circle the now visibly rattled Vulcan.

“I fail to see the point of this train of thought.”

Trailing a hand along the desk as he moves towards his target, Kirk snags up the ruler that had been discarded there. “Were you checking up on us, spying on us?” Spock's eyes dart between McCoy's and his own, Kirk can see the struggle there, as he attempts to formulate a response that won't damn him.

“I –

“Trust is vital in a relationship Spock,” McCoy this time, he has come to a stop at Spock's back and is now holding his wrists.

“I trust you both with my life,” the warmth in Spock's tone speaks to the truth in that pronouncement.

“We don't doubt that Spock,” Kirk assures him, “but you don't trust us with your heart.”

Looking over Spock's shoulder to McCoy, Kirk grins devilishly.

“How about we teach him to trust us Bones?”

The End


End file.
